Why He Couldn't Look At Her
by hppjfan371
Summary: Why Couldn't Dustfinger look at Meggie? Why was he always hesitant around her, even scared? The answer is one word: Brianna. From Dustfinger's POV. Warning its really fluffy. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Why He Couldn't Look At Her**

**Summary: Why couldn't Dustfinger look at Meggie? Why was he always hesitant around her, even scared sometimes? The answer is one word: Brianna. From Dustfinger's POV.**

**Note: I'm not really that good at this kind of stuff, but please just give it a chance. And I don't own any of the characters, sadly enough. Don't know if I'll do a second chapter, I probably won't. But Dustfinger and Brianna were my fav characters from Inkspell, so I decided to so a fanfic about it. Okay? Enough of my babbling now, let's read the story.**

_**Wait! Please don't go!**_

_**I won't say**_

_**All these words on replay,**_

_**I'm okay, it's alright,**_

_**Good to know that you're fine**_

_**Pretending everything is right **_

_**To make it better**_

_**I'll hide my makeup smeared eyes,**_

_**Just to show that I tried**_

_**~ Makeup Smeared Eyes, by Automatic Loveletter ~**_

_Ten years ago_

"_Please don't go, Dad," Brianna begged me. Her dark red hair and glassy eyes almost made me give in. "Mom gets worried. She thinks you'll run off. But I know you won't. And she misses you and needs you. And so do I." An innocent request from a small child. But no, she wasn't just a small, innocent little girl. She was my daughter, and I couldn't leave her like that. I felt my heart thudding inside my chest, my stupid heart. Why couldn't I just light a fire inside there and let it burn? Why? _

"_I won't run off, Brianna," I replied. _

_I know what you're going to say. "Aaaaaaaawwwww! Dustfinger does have a heart after all!" But I don't. I just have a soft spot for her. What can I say, other than that she's my daughter. I kind of had to have a soft spot. But I stunk at goodbyes, even to her. No- especially to her. _

"_I can't run off. I may be captured or something, taken away for a long time, but I'll always come back." Still, I had to fight the tears from coming. _

"_Can't I come with you? Please?" she pleaded. I laughed slightly. She pulled away from me. _

"_D-d-don't look at me like that. You can't. I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Trust me, I'll write when I can." I shouldn't have said that. She looked up at me. Then she reached up and ran her hand across the three scars on my face. I pulled them down and she took them away. Then I made a rose from fire and gave it To Brianna. It faded quickly._

"_Do you promise?" she asked. I looked down at her. She was only five years old, but was already just like me. The same face, only lighter. She had her mother's eyes, and my hair, but it looked better on her. It always had. Mine should have been black, like the ashes of my cold stone heart. It refused to say goodbye to her, but time got the best of me. I had to leave her before I got too attached. I nodded._

"_I promise, Bri."_

**So what'd ya think? I know it was most likely terrible, as I'm in the car right now and my hands have just fallen asleep, not to mention I had trouble coming up with something better. But please review all of my stories. NO flames, please, because I know I didn't do this one as nicely as I thought it would turn out. Please don't take this out on my stories, though. And I'll be putting up another chapter soon for my other story, **_**I'll see you in Elysium,**_** so remember to check that out too!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dustfinger's Secret

**Dustfinger's Secret**

"Dustfinger?" Meggie asked while we were shut up in the cage. I turned towards her, but she was the last person I wanted to talk to. I hadn't said a word to the person I had missed most, my youngest child was _dead,_ everyone thought I was a cheater and that Farid is my _son_ (honestly, _where_ do people learn to think like that?), and now my only hope of going home was captured.

Best life in the world, eh?

"What, Meggie? I don't know where your father is, if that's what you're asking," I replied. "So don't ask." She laughed.

"No, that's not what I was going to ask," she said. I looked at her. Her face was full of longing. Farid was still asleep. Meggie lifted her head from Farid's shoulder and pulled her knees close to her. "What did you mean? You said you missed your family too, but… you didn't even say anything to her. Why?" This took me by surprise. Farid's eyelids fluttered and opened. Meggie leaned against his shoulder again.

I'm going to admit, they actually _did_ look kind of cute together. And when they're together, they're not as annoying as when they're alone. "Because. If you hadn't seen your family in ten years, and your only daughter was mad at you, then you probably wouldn't speak to them," I replied, annoyed. She leaned forward and perked her ears up. "A lot can happen in ten years, Meggie. We just have to put that behind us and keep going. I've had to blot it out of my mind, so I didn't speak to her. You- you've lived with him your whole life. You know him. You're used to him. Brianna? I've only known her five years and a couple of days. So you see. Go to sleep now."

"Dustfinger-"

"Meggie, go to sleep! The bloody Magpie will be here soon enough." I tuned back to the wall and settled back down.

Just as they both fell asleep again, I took out a painting. It was of Brianna as a small child. Her wide eyes looked up at me, a grin on her face. She held a rose made out of fire in her fiery red hair swung over her face. "Dustfiner?" I heard Meggie say again.

"What now, Meggie?"

"I'm sorry about Rosanna. I know how much you must miss her. And Brianna. I don't know what I'd do without Mo." I turned away again and fell asleep, holing the portrait.


End file.
